


My arms will hold you (keep you safe and warm)

by Emily_Davison



Series: You'll Be in My Heart [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Clingy Peter Parker, Codependency, Crying, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Mess, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Separation Anxiety, Soft!Dad Tony, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, business meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Davison/pseuds/Emily_Davison
Summary: Peter has recovered a great deal in the past couple of months following his aunt's passing, but there are still a few bumps in the road when it comes to dealing with his unpredictable emotions...
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: You'll Be in My Heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723405
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	My arms will hold you (keep you safe and warm)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm quite proud of this one as I managed to make it much longer than I originally thought I could with a simple hurt/comfort premise so hope you guys enjoy :) I'm not one hundred percent sure about the geography of the Compound, so for this fic I just imagine that Tony and Peter have a floor to themselves as well as all of the other Avengers having one too :p 
> 
> This chapter does also feature a panic attack, so please don't read that part if you are sensitive to that subject and also bad langauge.
> 
> Also big thank you to marvels_blue_phoenix for the prompt for this chapter, this is dedicated to you hun <3

Peter arrived back at the Compound at six o'clock in the evening after an exhausting day of school, topped off by a gruelling study session where he and Ned revised for their upcoming Chemistry test later on in the week. The teen had been partly paying attention, but his thoughts uncontrollably trailed off as his anxiety continued to bubble under the surface when he thought about how his adopted father had a business meeting scheduled for some time after his study session finished. As always, they had been texting each other all day and Tony had even managed to make the situation easier to bear for the kid when he promised him that he would have a takeaway Thai ready fir him when he returned. They spent the majority of the session texting still, even though both had work to concentrate on.

Peter: _What are you up to? I'm bored, miss you :(_

The reply popped up barely a minute later.

Dad: _On slide fifteen, contemplated sticking my head in the blender but who would look after my little Spider-Baby ;) Miss you more, kiddo, it'll be over before you know it, keep your chin up. Love you to pieces, bud x_

Peter smiled to himself, Tony always knew exactly what to say to calm his nerves. He imagined his Dad sat on the sofa with his Starkphone on the arm rest, already prepared to multitask while he prepared for his meeting. It filled the teen up with warmth thinking that he had someone who cared about him enough to balance their life around him; he knew he was so lucky to have Tony. Not many other kids like him were that fortunate.

Peter was relieved when they were finally dismissed and he was grateful for the offer of a lift from Ned's mother, because as much as he craved to be with his father again, he also knew how important the man's work was, therefore he thought it would be beneficial for his Dad to have more time alone to work on his presentation. Unfortunately, Ned couldn't stay for dinner and to keep Peter company whilst Tony was out at the meeting, as it was a Friday evening and the family had planned a weekend away at the seaside, so Peter thought that it was very kind of Mrs Leeds to drop him off first. Peter was completely drained when he trudged through the foyer of the Compound, barely able to keep his eyes open as his body operated on autopilot. When he stepped out of the elevator, the mouthwatering savory and spicy aroma of the Thai takeout hit him and he wandered into the living room to find Tony.

The billionaire was sat on the sofa with the recliner up and a Starkpad on his lap as he finished up double checking for any typos and mistakes in his presentation. He'd obviously not moved far from that spot for a while as there was an empty mug and a couple empty packets of granola bars and chocolate biscuits on the side table; the sugar rush was to keep him awake so Peter wasn't the only one who was tired, the teen thought smugly. He plodded over to where the man was lounging, a sleepy smile on his face. "Hey, Dad."

Tony looked up from his work and smiled, warmly at seeing his kid again. "Hey, kid." It was on the tip of his tongue to ask how the study session went, but he wasn't given the chance to get his words out as Peter all but collapsed on top of him the moment he got close enough to do so, taking the man's breath away when the unforeseeable weight landed on his torso. He was lucky that he had a kid with super Spider DNA and a convenient light body weight, otherwise his pelvis would have been crushed.

"Whoa, buddy!" Tony heaved, discarding the Starkpad beside him to wrap his arms around the teen's body to steady him, who was already nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck to no doubt inhale the smell of his deodorant. "Couldn't give me a warning next time you decide to pass out on me," he chuckled, bracing the kid's back with one hand to heft him up into a more comfortable position for both of them, but Peter made a small noise that sounded like halfhearted disapproval as he shifted around on the man's lap. Sharp spikes of pain flashed down Tony's thighs and he openly winced, but he allowed Peter the space to get himself sorted, the boy eventually settling himself with his legs hanging to one side off Tony's lap and his arms wrapped around the man's chest, head resting on his shoulder.

"You comfy now?" Tony muttered, sarcastically, but his hands remained gentle and affectionate as always as his fingers trailed into his kid's mop of curls, which he began to tenderly run his fingers through, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Mhm, very...I just really missed you today'nd 'm tired..." Peter murmured, words slurring as he nuzzled closer and Tony grinned at the sight of his kid butting his head against his shoulder and neck in an effort to get impossibly more intimate. It was like watching a kitten or puppy desperate for attention or affection and Tony had a limitless supply of giving that when it came to Peter. The teen practically turned him into a puddle whenever he was around and Tony wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're a little leech, you know that?" Tony teased, lightly, bumping his chin against the boy's fore-head in return for all of the head banging the kid had just been doing and he chuckled humorously when Peter whined in annoyance and moved his head so that it was tucked underneath the man's chin.

"Stop..." Peter complained, voice drawling out which confirmed his exhaustion and Tony smiled, fondly, taking pity on his kid and refraining from teasing him for now. He turned to rest his cheek against the top of the teen's head, arms enclosing around him in a warm cocoon and love bloomed in his chest when Peter sighed through his nose in a sound that resembled pure comfort and contentment due to their current position. Tony adored these quiet moments he only shared with his son, when Peter was that little bit extra clingy and was happy to plonk himself on the man's lap without any further thought or hesitation; it showed just how far they had come in the short time frame of a couple months and how much trust they had in each other.

Although Tony could have sat there holding his kid close for much longer, he also knew that he needed to get some food into the boy and he also needed to have a shower and get changed for his meeting. As if his thoughts were being answered, Peter's stomach suddenly gave a loud rumble, indicating that the smell of the Thai currently in the oven staying warm was too enticing for the kid to resist. Tony chuckled, lowly, at the sound and ducked his head a little so he could see the teen's face better, even though Peter still had his eyes closed after having a small doze.

"Hungry, bud?" Tony asked, scoffing quietly at the small smile that appeared on the boy's baby face at the prospect of food and he nodded against the man's burly chest in confirmation, still yet to open his eyes. "Wanna get some food in you before your stomach commits anarchy?" Tony spoke in a teasing fashion, tone playful and high-pitched as is speaking to a child younger than Peter's fifteen years, fingers softly tugging at the chestnut locks at the back of the teen's hair.

"Noooo..." Peter moaned, syllables drawled out yet again as he snuggled and nestled himself tightly against his adopted father's chest. "Your warm, 'm comfy..." He mumbled and Tony's heart melted at the precious sight of his kid cuddling up to him, but Peter needed food sooner rather than later.

"Whilst I appreciate the sentiment, honey, my back can't hold a certain Spider-Baby all day," Tony mused, even though Peter was probably light enough for him to hold like this for the rest of the night, but he really needed to go and get ready for this meeting. The kid could go all koala mode on him when he got back later.

"Mmm okay..." Peter murmured, blinking his eyes open and easing his octopus grip on the man's top, smiling when Tony pulled him close one last time to press a kiss to his cheek before allowing the teen to slip off his lap. Tony was surprised that he didn't put up more of a fight in all honesty.

Peter stretched his stiff limbs from being curled up into a ball for so long, raising his arms above his head which caused his long sleeved shirt to lift up and expose his belly. Tony couldn't resist the temptation and his fingers sneaked forward to playfully poke at his kid's tummy in an effort to fully wake him up and Peter instantly laughed brightly at the unexpected action, body hunching over to restrict the man's access to his sensitive skin.

"Stop, Dad! Okay, okay, I'm awake now!" He giggled, pushing his father's hands away and roughly pulling the hem of his shirt down again. He stuck his tongue out at Tony, whose dark eyes were sparkling with mischief and was grinning broadly and Peter narrowly dodged the goading kick aimed at his backside. 

"Enough of that sass, mister, save it for patrol," Tony chided, but Peter knew he was just teasing and he rolled his eyes indulgently. 

"I'm gonna get dinner," Peter announced, scooping up his backpack to put in his room and Tony followed his movements, clumsily rising from the sofa to collect his rubbish from the coffee table. 

"Alright, kid, I'm gonna take a shower so see you in a little bit," Tony replied and gave the boy a reassuring pat on the shoulder before they parted ways to go to their own rooms.

Peter had eaten about a quarter of his dinner by the time his father walked back into the living room, fastening the cuffs of his black suit sleeve. "It's so good, Dad, thanks," Peter said, smiling gratefully after swallowing a forkful of curry.

"No probs, buddy. Growing spider boys need their nutrients," Tony returned the smile, checking the time on his phone before pocketing it and walking over to the sofa where his kid was watching an episode of _Ramsay's_ _Kitchen Nightmares_ \- something that the two had found oddly cathartic and re watchable during the first few weeks of permanently moving to Compound. "Anything interesting?" Tony asked.

"Not much, just the same as usual. He called some old lady an old bag because she didn't think that his food was better even though she was serving sloppy pasta and underdone chicken," Peter laughed.

"Charming." Tony smirked. "Don't pick up bad habits from that guy, kid, respect your elders," he joked, sneaking a chip from the teen's plate, chuckling when he batted his hand away. "Alright, pal, I'll see you in a couple hours at most, okay?" He stroked the curls away from his son's fore-head and bent down to peck the same spot. "Love you tons."

"Love you too."

...

Although Peter missed the warm presence of his father, the consumption of a hearty meal combined with his already realized fatigue meant that it didn't take long for him to drop off whilst watching his third episode of the show. 

Meanwhile, Tony was about halfway into giving his presentation and he was attempting to mask the fact that his mind was elsewhere and his body was currently working on autopilot. He would much rather be at home with his kid at this time of night and the sooner he managed to get this meeting done the better. Therefore, it was certainly a coincidence when FRIDAY suddenly spoke through his Starkwatch, much to the annoyance of many of the board members judging by their disapproving looks.

"Boss, Peter appears to be in severe distress. He will need immediate assistance."

Tony's head instantly snapped up, his expression creasing with intense concern and anxiety at the mere thought of his kid suffering alone and the other people in the meeting room were quickly forgotten about as he tore the door open and raced to the nearest fire exit.

"Shit! Is he alright, as he moved at all? Talk to me, Fri!" Tony demanded, tapping his watch to activate the nano technology as he raced down the stairs, allowing the armor of his suit to encase his body.

"He woke up from a nightmare approximately two minutes ago and now appears to be experiencing a panic attack judging by his increased heart rate and difficulty breathing. I have informed him of your intermediate arrival," FRIDAY informed.

"Put me through now!" Tony commanded, already making his way out of the door, his mask clamping shut and he shot off from the ground in an instant. His heart broke when the distressed sounds of Peter's cries and heavily stuttered breathing rippled through his speakers. "Peter, honey, you've got to calm down for me, okay? I'm coming, buddy, I'm on my way, alright? Just breathe, Pete, in, out, in, out," Peter spoke, still panting from rushing down the stairs, but he fired his repulsors to full power as he streaked across the sky towards the Compound, leaving behind a thick trail of spoke in his wake.

The crackling sounds of Peter heaving unsteadily on the other end, small whimpers and terrified sobs escaping him as he struggled to calm himself down tore at Tony's heart and he willed his suit to travel faster. Over the past couple of months he had witnessed first hand the cries of the emotionally traumatized teenager in a number of different circumstances - whether that may be in secret behind his locked bedroom door where the kid thought stifling his sobs in his pillow meant that his mentor couldn't hear him, or finally opening up to the man after that agonizing nightmare which visualized the boy's deep rooted fears of finding his only living guardian dead. 

However, this situation, this moment where Tony was forced to listen to the excruciatingly torturous cries of his kid when they were separated by a large distance - this was Tony's worst possible outcome from adopting a child and coming to love him so much that it physically hurt him to hear the boy in such a helpless state. The worst was that Tony knew exactly what it felt like, the feeling where it seemed like everything was crumbing all around him and the oxygen was stuck in his lungs and he physically couldn't breathe. He and Peter were alike in so many ways that one would be hard pressed to not mistake them for being biologically related, but the last thing Tony wanted was for the kid to 'inherit' all of his issues as well.

"Dad, Daddy..." Peter choked on a heavy sob, the harsh sound rippling through the speakers and sending spikes of pain through Tony. Despite this, his chest bloomed with warmth at the rarely spoken term of endearment from his son and even though the situation was far from ideal the little whimpered 'Daddy' from Peter made Tony feel weak to the knees and reminded him of just how much he loved the boy and how lucky he was to have him in his life.

"Shhh, baby, I know. I'm coming, Dad's coming..." He murmured, affection dripping through the low tone of his voice. "Just keep breathing for me, bud, deep breaths..." He was relieved when Peter's cries lessened in intensity as he concentrated more on his breathing. "Good boy, I'm here now." Tony landed outside the Compound and raced to the floor he shared with Peter, punching in the elevator number and breathing a sigh of relief when the doors finally slid open.

"Peter!" Tony called, despite the fact that he was certain that his kid probably wouldn't have moved from his comfortable spot on the sofa and his instincts were proven to be correct when he rounded the corner. Peter was curled up into a ball, knees pressed to his lean chest and arms wrapped tightly around them with his face pressed into his jeans, but when he heard his father's voice his head shot up and his soft cries dissolved into sobs of relief at the sight of the man. He switched position to sit on his legs, arms stretching out in front of him and fingers curling in grabbing motions.

"D-Dad, Dad..." The teen whimpered and that was all it took for the billionaire to surge forward and pull his kid into his arms. He collapsed onto the sofa beside the boy, wincing slightly as Peter clawed at his suit jacket, butting his head into his chest much like he had a couple hours prior, but this time there was an intensity and desperation to his jerky, forceful movements. 

"Shh, shh, shh, I'm here now, baby, I'm right here..." Tony soothed, hooking his arm under the teen's legs so he could effectively cradle him in his lap, Peter shoving his wet face into the crook of his neck the moment he had the chance to and gripping the back of the man's top in a tight knuckled grip.

Tony wrapped his arms around his kid's quivering body, each sob wracking the teen's slender frame and vibrating against the elder's chest, but Tony cuddled him close, running coarse fingers through baby soft hair and pressing firm kisses across the boy's temples. He rocked them gently from side to side as he listened to the teen's cries gradually taper off to be replaced with occasional sniffles and hiccups, Peter's grip on the back of his suit jacket loosening as his hands slid down to wrap more comfortably around the man's torso.

"How we doing, kiddo?" Tony asked, quietly, after a few more minutes of rocking and he stopped to gently heft the boy up into a more secure position on his lap.

Peter cleared his throat, nuzzling his tear stained face into the warmth and safety of his Dad's neck. "Okay," he mumbled, sniffling some more and reluctantly pulling back to wipe at his sticky cheeks and sore eyes from the prolonged crying. Tony regarded him with a soft gaze, fingers trailing around the back of the teen's hair to tenderly brush the fallen curls from his fore-head, unconditional love oozing from the simple intimate gesture.

"Wanna tell me what got you so worked up, bud?" Tony asked in concern.

"It was just a stupid nightmare, but it felt so real..." Peter said, trailing off as tears bubbled up in his eyes again as his mind visualized the horrific images of his dream again, but he shook his head to rid himself of the turmoil. "You should go back to your meeting, you spend all afternoon preparing for it!" He exclaimed, irritated with himself for forcing his Dad away from his business duties just because he happened to have a panic attack.

Tony's features contorted into intense confusion which quickly dissolved into barely contained amusement as he shook his head in disbelief and a small laugh escape him. "Pete, I don't give a shit about the meeting. As soon as FRIDAY told me what was going on, I dropped everything to come home. There was no way I was going to leave my kid having a fucking panic attack!" Tony spoke, surprised that Peter would make such a comment when moments ago he had been crying for his Daddy to comfort him. This kid was too damn selfless for his own good most of the time, but it was just another thing that Tony admired and loved about him.

Peter's brows furrowed together in thought. "B-but, Dad-"

"Ah ah ah, no buts," Tony chided, placing his hand on Peter's mouth and effectively ending whatever argument he was attempting to form. The elder grinned when he saw the boy's laugh lines crease around his eyes as he smiled at the silliness of the action and Tony was delighted when a snigger erupted from the teen. Tony removed his hand and combed his finger through the boy's curls for a self indulgent moment.

"Listen to me, little spider, I'm not good at this emotional stuff, but we've gotten this far okay, haven't we?" He sighed, heavily, struggling to get the right words out but one look at his kid's big brown eyes gazing at him with so much trust was the only encouragement he needed. "Look, you're the most important thing in my life right now, kid and never think that anything else comes before you, especially a fu-damn business meeting." Well, there went his rule not to swear in front of his kid. "You mean more to me than anything, Pete. You know that, right?" He expressed, lovingly. 

Peter smiled, shyly and nodded, ducking his head to pick at a loose threat on Tony's tie. "I know," he admitted, rosy blush tinting his cheeks. "You're a great Dad." He leaned forward and gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek before burrowing his face in the crook of Tony's neck again. "I love you," he mumbled into the billionaire's collar, causing the soft declaration to become slightly muffled but Tony heard it and like every time his kid spoke those three little words, his chest filled with warmth and tears often sprung to his eyes.

"Love you more, baby," he murmured, hugging his son tightly for a few minutes and pressing a kiss to the top of his head before pulling back. "Wanna watch movies and chug hot cocoa till we fall asleep?" He suggested, raising an eyebrow and winking at his brilliant idea and Peter grinned.

"Sounds perfect," he stated.

Half an hour later, they had rearranged themselves on the sofa to watch _Back to the Future_ for the third or fourth time now. Peter's head was laying in Tony's lap, who was absentmindedly combing his fingers through the curls and tugging at the locks to untangle random strands. The kid's breathing was slowing down and Tony knew that it would only be a matter of time before he clonked out and during that time, he sent Pepper a quick text to update her on the goings on so that the board could be informed that his reason for dashing off before was because of a genuine emergence. That didn't matter now though, Peter always came first and there was nothing in this world that would stop him from coming when his kid needed him, that much was certain. 


End file.
